candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gummy Galaxy
- | characters = Alien | champion = Saucer Seeker | new = | released = February 18, 2015 | difficulty = Considerably Hard | previous = Nougat Noir | next = Truffle Terrace }} Gummy Galaxy is the 58th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the fourth episode of World Ten. This episode was released on February 18, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Saucer Seeker. Story Before episode: Alien is annoyed because his spaceship is broken again. After episode: Tiffi takes out a remote control, and another alien, possibly Alien's girlfriend, shows up in another spaceship. She beams Alien into her spaceship, and they ride off together, as Tiffi waves goodbye. New things *UFOs ( ) are introduced in this episode. *Boards starting with just one color first appear in level 846. * UFOs in licorice locks are introduced in level 848. * Ingredients in licorice locks are introduced in level 849. *UFOs in marmalade are introduced in level 850. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 846-860. *Easiest level: Level 846 *Hardest level: Level 851 This is a considerably hard episode, as it contains many fairly difficult levels, including 847, 849, 850, 851, 852, 853, 854, 855, and 858. Overall, it is considered harder than the previous episode, Nougat Noir. There are 7 jelly levels , 5 ingredient levels , and 3 candy order levels . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |27 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Ep058intro.png|Before story Ep058end.png|After story Level 846 Reality.png|Level 846 - |link=Level 846 Level 847 Reality.png|Level 847 - |link=Level 847 Level 848 Reality.png|Level 848 - |link=Level 848 Level 849 Reality.png|Level 849 - |link=Level 849 Level 850 Reality.png|Level 850 - |link=Level 850 Level 851 Reality.png|Level 851 - |link=Level 851 Level 852.PNG|Level 852 - |link=Level 852 Level 853.PNG|Level 853 - |link=Level 853 854 R.png|Level 854 - |link=Level 854 855 R.png|Level 855 - |link=Level 855 Level 856.PNG|Level 856 - |link=Level 856 857 R.png|Level 857 - |link=Level 857 Level 858.PNG|Level 858 - |link=Level 858 Level 859.PNG|Level 859 - |link=Level 859 Level 860.PNG|Level 860 - |link=Level 860 episode 58 path.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *All the levels in this episode have UFOs present. *This episode shares its first word with Gummy Gardens. *This is the fifteenth episode (in a row) in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no toffee tornadoes. As of level 860, they have been absent for 396 levels. *This episode continues the trend of no moves or timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode continues the trend of having new things being introduced. *This episode marks Alien's fourth appearance. The first being in Salty Canyon, second being in Sweet Surprise and third being in Eggnog Emporium (shown in figurine). *The pathway on mobile is blue while the banner is orange. Category:World Ten Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Considerably hard episodes